The invention relates to a high-voltage distributor for an ignition system of an internal combustion engine.
A high-voltage distributor for an ignition system is known comprising a distributor cap of insulating material, which has a center electrode and several fixed electrodes and a distributor rotor which rotates synchronously with the camshaft of the internal combustion engine establishing in each case an electrical connection between the center electrode and one of the fixed electrodes via a rotor electrode.
In the known high-voltage distributors of this type, the center electrode for establishing the electrical contact with the distributor rotor is provided with a carbon electrode or carbon contacting body. The contacting body or carbon electrode is axially displaceably held in a guide sleeve in the distributor cap and rests with a convex portion on its front face on the rotor electrode in the distributor rotor under the action of a compression spring. The compression spring is supported at the bottom of the guide sleeve on a contact plate, which is electrically connected to a distributor connection and, at the same time, is used for supplying high voltage to the carbon electrode or contacting body.
This type of construction of the center electrode requires very low tolerances in the linear alignment of the axis of rotation of the distributor rotor and the longitudinal axis of the carbon contacting body, which passes through the highest point of the convex portion of the contacting body. The point of contact between the carbon contacting body and the rotating rotor electrode, which is desirable for reasons of low wear, is worn away in operation with even slight eccentricity between the axis of rotation and the longitudinal axis and the carbon contacting body travels over the rotor electrode along a circular track as a result of which a much higher wear is produced in the carbon electrode or carbon contacting body.